


Тихо

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: По ночам в доме на Тисовой улице скрипит половица…
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Тихо

**Author's Note:**

> Автор – Стась Санти ([Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/192162))

Они не выходят ночью. Даже в туалет. Даже когда слышат крики и жалобный скулеж из спальни сына. 

— Все хорошо, это просто кошмары, — Вернон обнимает дрожащую жену за плечи. — Скоро он уедет учиться.

Петуния закрывает глаза, она соглашается. У Дадли просто кошмары… просто ему снится, как в его мозгах копошатся черви, а внутренности выедают демоны с лицами друзей, они знают об этом. Говорили. С психологом. С психиатром. Нужно, чтобы её мальчик регулярно пил таблетки и это пройдет… Она сама не замечает, как начинает всхлипывать.

— Тихо, — шепчет Вернон, зажимает ей рот. Под его широкой ладонью она почти не может дышать, но может слышать. 

Скриииип.

Половица в коридоре перед их дверью. Ее нельзя чинить, потому что иначе они не узнают…

— Тетя, — …пока оно не заговорит. — Тетя, мне кажется, Дадли очень плохо. Он царапает лицо.

Петуния дрожит. И ее муж тоже. Дрожит и едва дышит. 

Они не могут выйти сейчас. Они не могут узнать, что с сыном. Они не могут даже шевельнуться от ужаса. 

— Тетя, ты спишь? Дадли очень плохо. Я позвоню врачу, — говорит это голосом мальчика тринадцати лет. — Ты их впустишь?

— Тетя… — оно царапает дверь. — Тетя, выйди.

— Тетя… 

В доме становится тихо.

Половица за дверью не скрипит.


End file.
